Fortune Cookies
by SyaoranSword
Summary: Syaoran takes Sakura out to celebrate a special day. Your standard S+S date fic with some E+T evilness thrown in for good measure. Hope you've had your insulin today.


Fortune Cookies

Fortune Cookies

A CCS Fanfic

by SyaoranSword

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Card Captor Sakura.CLAMP and other companies I may not know of own it all.This is a fanfic and not part of the "official" storyline.The story is only meant for the enjoyment of the author and any would-be readers.

Notes: This is a one-shot fic not related to any of my other fics.Speaking of which, I _will_ finish the two series I have going on.I'll try to post some chapters up for them when I can.With papers, projects, and all that stuff piling on, my writing will become sporadic, so enjoy this for now!Consider it as a glimpse into the dating life of Sakura and Syaoran.

~~~ (place) ~~~=scene change

" "=dialogue

[ ]=thoughts

( )=commentary

Fortune Cookies

Touya was preparing dinner when the phone rang.[That had better not be who I think it is.]"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence."

"_Sakura-chan please."_

Touya immediately recognized the voice on the line."Oi, gaki!!!This is the third time you've called here today!!I already told you!The kaijuu is not back yet from cheerleader practice!Don't you have something better to do than stalk her?"

He thought he heard a faint growl before hearing, "_I really need to talk to her.Could you-"_

[Ever since that Chinese brat came back from Hong Kong, my little sister has been spending way too much time with him.I've lost count on how many times she's been asked out by him now.]"Yes, gaki.I'll tell her to call you back."

"Tell me to call who back onii-chan?"

Touya nearly burned himself on the stove at the sound of Sakura's voice.He thrust the phone into her hand."Here!It's your gaki."

Sakura glared at her brother."You mean my _boyfriend," she said, emphasizing the last word.Holding the phone up to her ear, she spoke, "Hi Syao-kun!"_

Touya rolled his eyes.[She can be as romantic as she wants, but does she have to call him that?!!]He tried to concentrate on his cooking so as not to hear his little sister gushing.

"_Um, hi Sakura."_

Just hearing his voice made her feel weak in the knees."Any reason why you're calling me Syaoran-kun?" she asked, a blush evident in her cheeks.

"_Do you have your calendar handy?"_

Sakura walked over to the one that hung next to the refrigerator.She smiled seeing the red hearts drawn conspicuously around certain days.Those were the days that Syaoran had asked her on dates."Hai.Did you know that we went out 10 times so far this past month?That's a new record!"

[Has it been _that many??!!]Touya had steam coming out of his ears as he tried to focus on what he was cooking._

"_Really?!I had no idea."_

Sakura picked up the red pen that hung on a string next to the calendar."So when's our next date, Syao-kun?"

"_Is this Saturday at 7 ok?"_

"It's perfect," she said as she drew a heart around that day with a flourish.

"_But I actually want to reserve another day in advance… if that's ok with you."_

"Why only _one day?" she mock pouted._

"_Oh Sakura."She could hear him chuckling."__This day is very special for me.For both of us actually.And I want to make sure you're open."_

"Which day is it, Syaoran-kun?"

"_Exactly four weeks from now."_

"Four weeks!!!You must really be desperate to be begging me for a date four weeks in advance!"

"_Actually I am," he chuckled."__But are you open in four weeks Sakura?"_

Sakura flipped the page up.She spotted the day Syaoran was talking about."Yes."

"_Will you go out with me on that day then?"_

A puzzled look crossed her face."Syaoran-kun, what's so special about _that day?It's not your birthday.It's not my birthday either."_

She could hear him laughing."_You might not remember it Sakura, but for me it's a very important day."_

"Can't you tell me what it is?" she pleaded with him.

"_You'll just have to wait," he teased._

"Awwwwww…" she whined."I can't wait that long!!"

"_Patience, Sakura.It will go faster than you think."_

"It won't go fast enough!"

"_Until then, we could try and break our dating record," he suggested with a hint of slyness._

She gasped."Mou, Syaoran-kun!"

"_Just kidding, Sakura.Don't worry.We will have some dates before then."_

Taking the pen, she drew three hearts around the day, to denote it as a special occasion."I marked it down.You want to talk about anything else Syaoran-kun?"

"_No, that's it.I'll see you tomorrow in class… koishii."_

She turned a deeper shade of red at his calling her 'koishii'."H- Hai!"She also answered softly, "Bye, Syao-kun."She sighed contentedly as she hung up the phone and went upstairs to her room.

Touya quickly went over to take a look."N- NANI?!!"

The guardian beast had been playing his game when his mistress entered with a faraway look in her eyes and a deep blush on her face.Once there, she promptly jumped onto her bed and started to roll around in it.

Kero knew this behavior all too well."That gaki asked you out again.Didn't he Sakura?"

"Oh Kero-chan!" she grabbed him and proceeded to nearly suffocate him in a hug."He's loved me since 5th grade.And…" she let out a blissful sigh "… he's so wonderful!"Sakura let him go and picked up the portrait of Syaoran Tomoyo took for her on her desk, kissing it.

"I think I'm going to be sick."Kero said while making gagging noises.

"Kero-chan!!You're so unromantic!"

~~~ Seijou High School, four weeks later ~~~

"He told me to meet him here at lunch."The teenaged girl looked around."Where is he?"

"Psst.Up here!" a voice whispered.

She looked up and smiled at the spectacled boy."There you are Eriol-kun!"

"Shhh.Not so loud, my dear Tomoyo-chan.Why don't you join me?"He snapped his fingers.She gasped as she was transported up to the branch he was lounging on."There, that's better."(Can't you tell I love E+T?I personally don't like the thought of Eriol and Kaho together.Tomoyo needs someone, and he deserves better than someone known to be a heartbreaker!)

"Eriol-kun!Did you have to put me on your lap?!" she exclaimed while a redness creeped up into her face.

"You seem surprised Tomoyo-chan.You of all people should know that I always try to find new and interesting ways to use my powers."He gave her his ever-classic smile.

"Is this why you asked me to come here?"Her hands started to play with the midnight-blue hair just above the back of his neck."So we can stay up here all day… and make out… just like a certain other couple we know?"

The usually placid profile of Eriol became red and his glasses steamed up (LOL, just try to imagine that ^_^).Staring deeply into her eyes, he struggled to regain his composure while her delicate fingers stroking his hair were causing a tingling sensation to run down his spine."As much as I like your idea, making out will have to wait," he shakily said.Tomoyo let her arms rest at her sides with a slightly disappointed look."I wanted to talk with you about that 'certain other couple', as you so eloquently stated."

Her eyes gleamed after his last sentence."They're going out tonight!I just know they are!But my precious Sakura-chan won't tell me anything about it, just like the other times."

"Where we followed them anyway and caught every last hand hold, hug, and kiss," Eriol said grinning, while light flashed evilly across his glasses.

"I overheard them talking before class this morning.This one is going to be very special since Sakura-chan said she would wear… _the __dress."Tomoyo quietly said the last two words, as if they were scandalous._

"Oh Tomoyo-chan.Just because Sakura-chan wants to wear something you didn't design for her doesn't mean it's not right for her to wear it.Besides, she probably just wants to look extra nice for Li-kun for tonight."

She sighed resignedly."Hai, I know Eriol-kun.It's not _her favorite one anyway.It's Li-kun's."_

"If my cute descendent likes it so much, why doesn't he wear it?"

"Li-kun would kill you if he had heard you say that!" she giggled, trying to contain herself.

"Knowing him, he would," he said, wiping a tear from his eye, "But seriously Tomoyo-chan, since this is an important one, we won't have to follow them."

She looked surprised."Eriol-kun!You mean…"

"Precisely, my dear Tomoyo-chan.I know exactly where they will be going, and I have the perfect hiding spot for you, too."

Tomoyo went starry-eyed."Arigato Eriol-kun!"She embraced him in a hug that nearly made them fall out of the tree.Tomoyo then pulled back suddenly."You have a hiding spot for me?But what about you?"

"Oh me?I have my own little role to play.Just be sure to stop by my house right after school and…" he gave the evil pause "… we'll see just how far they'll go."They both grinned knowingly at each other.He let his hands grab her around the waist."Now how about playing with my hair again?"

Tomoyo pushed him away to his disbelief."Not so fast, Eriol-kun.You can't just put me on your lap whenever you want to!If I get some of the most kawaii Sakura-chan moments ever tonight, then I'll gladly make out with you in this tree tomorrow."(Just because she and Eriol are a couple doesn't mean she's not obsessed over Sakura anymore ^_^)

Eriol shook his head while grinning at her."You drive a hard bargain, my dear."She smiled back at him."I hate delayed gratification."

"And I always thought you were the patient type."

"Normally yes, but not when it comes to you, my dear Tomoyo-chan."He gave her a short kiss on the lips and then jumped down."See you after school."

"Wait!Don't leave me up here!"

With a snap of his fingers, Tomoyo was on the ground again."You don't think I left you up there on purpose now, did you Tomoyo-chan."

She looked at him suspiciously.All she could see was his smirk."With _your mind Eriol-kun, anything's possible."_

~~~ Sakura's house ~~~

Sakura twirled around in front of her mirror.Her knee-length dress was white as snow, strapless, and defined her curves nicely.[I think I know why Syaoran likes this dress so much] she thought while seeing herself blush."I wonder where we'll be going tonight."

"Oi Sakura!Aren't you going to be cold in that?"

"I'm bringing a heavy jacket Kero.And if I'm still cold, Syaoran will warm me up."She paused and blushed deeply realizing what she just said.

"That kozo better not try anything with you in that outfit, because if he does I'll-"

"Kero-chan!!"

Downstairs, Touya and Yukito were on the couch watching the news when they heard the doorbell ring.Touya opened it to a boy who was now almost as tall as him.The sight of him wearing an expensive-looking suit and coat caught Touya by surprise.His hair had the same unkempt look, and his eyes were still the same amber-brown.[No matter what you wear, you will always be a Chinese brat to me.]Touya gave him his customary greeting and glare, "Well, well.What are you doing here, gaki?."

[He'll never change, will he.]"Check the calendar Kinomoto-san.I am picking up Sakura for our date."

"Hai, I've already checked," he replied coldly.[Of all the days in the year, the gaki just _had_ to celebrate today.]

After five minutes of staring each other down, "Onii-chan!!Syaoran-kun!!Will you two ever get along?"

All three men looked toward the descending beauty with awe."Wow, Sakura-chan.You look great!" Yukito said from the couch.

"Arigato Yukito-san," she answered lightly blushing."Hi Syaoran-kun!" she said blushing deeper.

"Good evening, Sakura," he said while showing his now not-so-rare smile.

"As always, keep your hands to yourself gaki."

"I will," Syaoran said, his complete attention on Sakura.

"And don't stay out too late kaijuu."

Touya was yelping in pain after one swift kick to the shin from Sakura."Stop calling me a kaijuu!!"

"We'd better go Sakura.I made our reservations for 7:30, and now it's… 7:15!!!"

"HOE!!We're going to be late!"She grabbed his hand and practically dragged Syaoran behind her as they left her house."Bye onii-chan!Bye Yukito-san!"

Yukito had gotten up and now stood in the doorway next to a sore Touya.Watching the couple hurrying down the road, the overprotective brother sighed."What's the matter To-ya?" Yukito asked as he placed a comforting hand on Touya's shoulder.

"It's… nothing."Touya sighed.[Whatever happened to the little sister who used to always depend on me?]He answered his own question.[She's become a young woman… who now depends on… someone else… somebody other than me.]

"Sakura-chan has really grown up these past few years Touya," Yukito said, as if he read his thoughts.

"Hai, seeing her tonight really made that clear to me.But I still think of her as being an innocent child with a fragile heart.That's why I am so protective of her."

Rubbing Touya's back, his friend said, "She may not be a kid anymore, but Sakura-chan will always be your imouto, To-ya."

"I know Yuki… but she deserves better than that… that…"

"That brilliant young man known as Li Syaoran?The same Li-kun that loves her to the point of being willing to die for her?To-ya, I know your 'sister complex' runs deep, but one day, you'll have to let her go to be with the one that will bring her happiness for the rest of her life."

Touya only had one response."I really hate it when you're right.Let's go inside.It's really cold out here."

Yukito smiled at his friend."Maybe for their sake, you should start treating your future brother-in-law better."

Touya gave his still smiling companion a look."Shut up, Yuki."He went back into the house with his chuckling friend following behind him.

~~~~~~

"Good evening.How may I help you?"

"Reservation for Li, party of two."

The host glanced at his list."Ah yes.Li-san.You're right on time."Placing two menus under his arm, he said, "If you would kindly follow me."He led them toward a table in a secluded area of the restaurant."This table has been reserved tonight especially for you and your lovely date."Both lightly blushed as he put the menus down and said, "Your server will be right with you."

"Domo arigato," said Syaoran.

"This is a pretty nice place Syaoran," she said as her boyfriend helped her out of the jacket she was wearing."You didn't have to pick such an expensive restaurant though."

Syaoran pulled a chair out for Sakura, who blushed deeper before sitting down."It's not expensive.Besides, this is one of the best Chinese restaurants in the area.Believe me, I would know."(Only now does the title make any sense!)

"Syaoran-sama is the master when it comes to eating Chinese cuisine, especially dim sum!"

He raised an eyebrow as he took off his coat and sat down."Are you mocking my taste in food?"

"No.It's just so fun to tease you."Sakura giggled, failing to notice the redness of her boyfriend's cheeks.She looked over the menu."So what do you think we should have?"

"Leave it to me.You'll love what I have planned."

"Good evening.I'll be your server tonight."A pot of tea was placed on the table.

They both looked up and saw… "ERIOL-KUN!!!"

"Now this is an unexpected surprise," Eriol said as he filled both of their glasses with ice water.

"What are you doing here Hiiragizawa-kun?!?" Syaoran asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I work here Li-kun, part-time of course."

"You??Work?!?!You don't need to work!"

"You're right.I don't _need to work, but I find that getting a job gives me a certain… point of view that I never had before."_

[You got that right, Eriol-kun!Ohohohoho!!!This is amazing!Good distance… perfect lighting… and the most kawaii couple ever doesn't even know where I am!!]Sakura and Syaoran were too preoccupied with Eriol to notice the camera lens that observed them.[Eriol-kun looks so cute in that waiter outfit too!]

"Are you ready to order?"

"Peking special for two."

Eriol nodded as he jotted it down on his pad.Taking up their menus he said, "Ok.I'll be back with your order in a few minutes."

As the couple watched their server and friend head towards the kitchen, Syaoran took the teapot, lifted its lid, and sniffed the contents.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure this is safe to drink."

"Eriol-kun wouldn't poison us."

"Hai, but I'm sure he would slip something in to see us make out or do something else that will embarrass us in this place.Wherever he is, Tomoyo-chan is almost sure to be close by."

Sakura sweatdropped and blushed."Good point."As she gave a curious look around, Tomoyo was starting to get nervous.At one point, Sakura was looking right in her direction.Tomoyo steadied her breathing and didn't move an inch.Sakura then turned back to her boyfriend, as the spy breathed a sigh of relief."I wonder where she could be in here?"

Convinced the tea was not tampered with, he poured the steaming beverage into their teacups."Let's not worry about it, or else we _will do something stupid.I asked you out here to have a good time Sakura, so just relax."_

"Syaoran-kun, are you going to tell me why you begged to go out with me today?"

"I thought you'd never ask."He let his hand reach across the table and gently covered hers.Both blushed madly at the contact.

[KAWAIIIII!!They're both still so shy, even after they've dated for a while now.Sakura-chan is so cute whenever she and Li-kun are together!]

"You told me today was a special day."

"It is.You could say it's our anniversary."

Her eyes widened."Hoe?Our… anniversary?!"

"Do you remember what happened on this day five years ago?"

He watched her ponder the question cutely."No I don't.What-"She paused and blushed when his hand started to caress hers. "What happened five years ago?"

"That was the day I first met you Sakura."

She gasped."Y- you remembered the day we met??"

He sighed."Hai.Ever since then, my life has never been the same."She could see the hurt and sadness that clouded his eyes."Looking back on what happened, I know that was not really the best first impression.And yet… you forgave me for that."Sakura looked into his eyes again.They shone with adoration."You forgave me for so many things I've done to hurt you."The hand that rested on hers now grasped it tenderly."You showed me so much kindness… when I treated you as a nobody.That's why I love you Sakura."

Sakura felt her heart swell with joy at the end of his little speech."Syao-kun," she began her response, "… I admit I didn't know what to think of you, but I got to know you better.You helped me so many times, and I don't know if I could have done all that I have… without you."She lightly squeezed his hand as she continued."You are always there for me.And even though I showed you kindness first, you showed me love first.That's why I love you Syaoran."

[So kawaii!!I'm going to call this "Re-confessions of Love!"Ohohohohoho!!!]

"Sakura… you called me 'Syaoran'… with no -kun, -chan, or anything."

Realizing what he said was true and that he was smiling at her, she smiled back blushing."Is it ok with you I call you 'Syaoran?'… and 'Syao-kun', and 'Syao-chan', and-"

"Call me whatever you like, Sakura," he said as he squeezed her hand."You look so cute when you blush like that."Syaoran smiled as she reddened further.He lifted his teacup."To you, koishii."

Sakura answered as she raised her cup also, "Iie.To _us Syao-chan."_

"You're right.To us… our five years knowing each other… and the many more to come."The couple blushed at the last part.

"Cheers!"They tapped their cups and drank together.

"Having a good time you two?"

"HOE!!Eriol-kun!"Sakura had taken a small sip and already swallowed.Syaoran, on the other hand, took a long gulp and nearly spat out his tea when Eriol came back.After a brief struggle, he downed the liquid and proceeded to give Eriol the death glare.

"Don't _ever do that again, Hiiragizawa-kun!!How long were you standing there?"_

"Not too long," he said, unfazed by Syaoran's glowering, "I heard your superb toast and that was it.If I listened correctly, '… the many more to come' Li-kun?In my humble opinion, I'm sure you will."He gleefully watched the lovers turn bright red before setting down the covered plate he was holding."Here are your pancakes.The rest will be out shortly."He hurriedly left while he thought, [I bet Tomoyo-chan really enjoys my 'interruptions.']Eriol grinned with his eyes closed as he went into the kitchen.

Sakura looked at the plate, puzzled."Pancakes??"She lifted the lid and help up a thin flour pancake.

"That's for the Peking Duck."

"Oh."He noticed she still had a perplexed look.

"Have you… ever had Peking Duck before?"

"No, I haven't."

"You're going to be pleasantly surprised then.Peking Duck is really good and is one of my favorite dishes."(If you don't know, I'm just making this up, but I wouldn't be surprised.shameless plugPeking Duck is actually my favorite Chinese dish… next to General Tso's chicken… and sweet and sour anything… and… oh sorry, I'm digressing!!You're really missing out if you haven't tried it though./shameless plugLiving in Hong Kong with a rich family, I'm sure Syaoran would have had Peking Duck at least once.)

Moments later, Eriol came out carrying a tray above his head in one hand and a tray stand under his other arm.He set it down on the stand, took the two bowls of spring onions and hoisin sauce, and placed them on the table.Taking the large knife and fork, Eriol expertly carved the duck into manageable pieces of crispy skin and juicy meat.(*drool*Erm… excuse me.*wipes up mess*)"I will bring out the rest of your meal after you finish the duck."As he strode off he said, "Enjoy, you two lovebirds."Eriol smirked knowing he didn't need to turn around to see their reactions.He sensed that his cute descendent was glaring at his back, while Sakura's face became a tomato.

[You are soooo bad Eriol-kun!!I bet you're enjoying this even more than I am!]

"Um… let me show you how to do this, since you haven't had Peking Duck before."

"It's okay, Syaoran.You don't have to."Before she could finish he had already wrapped the ingredients into a pancake and held it out to her."Arigato," she said while taking it from him.Sakura looked up to see Syaoran smiling at her, making her blush and forget about the wrap she held.

He noticed her staring at him, which caused his cheeks to redden.Syaoran suddenly found his teacup very interesting."You might want to try it before it gets cold, Sakura.We can… stare at each other later."

"Oh, right," she said, both their gazes now everywhere except on each other.Sakura finally looked back at her wrap.She brought it up to her mouth and took a bite.The crunch of the onions and the skin surprised her, but she closed her eyes to focus on the sweet taste of the sauce mixing with the other flavors.(Apologies to anyone now hungry because of this.)"This is great!"

"I'm glad Sakura.Would you… mind us coming here more often?"

"I'd like that."

The rest of dinner went on with every cute moment captured by Tomoyo.Soon the couple had finished, and Eriol was clearing the table.

"Any dessert for you two?"

"No, just the check please."

He nodded as he balanced quite of a number of dishes on his arms.Eriol ducked into the kitchen and immediately came back out with a small plate of orange slices surrounding two fortune cookies.(Wondering when I was going to get to this, weren't you?)

"Here's your check, Li-kun.It's been fun serving you and Sakura-san."

Eriol smiled in Tomoyo's direction as he turned his attention to his other customers.

[Don't worry Eriol-kun.You'll get what you want,] she thought as she smiled back.

"I thought you said no dessert?"

"This is standard for Chinese restaurants.They give complimentary orange slices and fortune cookies after dinner."

Sakura plucked a cookie from the plate."Can these really tell our fortune?"

Syaoran, Tomoyo, and an eavesdropping Eriol all sweatdropped."Would you really listen to a cookie to know your future?"

"If it's a good cookie…"Everyone fell over.

After Syaoran climbed back into his chair, he took the other cookie and said, "I don't really think these cookies will tell us anything.They usually have sayings or proverbs on them."

"We won't know unless we open them."The couple cracked them open.While popping a piece into his mouth, Syaoran took one look at the little piece of paper and sweatdropped.Sakura looked at hers also and didn't know what to make of it."Can I see what yours says Syao-kun?"

[Mou!How did he…]"Our _server_ must have planted this inside my cookie."

"Well what does it say?"Syaoran displayed his fortune in front of his girlfriend.'_Someone who likes you is close by.Keep your eyes and ears open._'Sakura blushed."Wow.That's true!"

"I bet he did something with your fortune too.What does it say?"

"I really don't know what it's talking about."It read, '_An important decision is in your future.The right choice will lead to unimaginable happiness._'

[I will seriously get him for this,] thought a really blushing Syaoran.

The young couple finished the cookies and oranges.Syaoran left the money on the table and helped Sakura into her jacket."Oyasumi Li-kun, Sakura-san.I'll see you tomorrow," said Eriol as he waved goodbye.When they were out the door, he whispered, "You can come out now my dear."

Tomoyo emerged from her hiding spot with stars in her eyes."So KAWAIIII!!!"

"I thought you'd say that," Eriol grinned evilly.

"The date's not over!We have to follow them now."

"Gomen Tomyo-chan, but I still have to work.Take this."He handed her a small marble."A brilliant little magical trinket.I call it a 'ghost orb'.Just say the phrase, 'living spirit', and you'll be able to turn invisible, fly, and walk through walls for one hour.Perfect for getting into someone's apartment."

"Ohohohoho!!You're the best Eriol-kun!"

"In return, I want a copy of the tape and… the honor of a date this Sunday at 7."

Both smiled their 'too innocent to be evil' smiles."You know me all too well to know I can't refuse."

"It's a gift," he chuckled."Now go and tape some more embarrassing scenes involving my descendant.He's such a lousy tipper."

"You can't fool me with your lies, Eriol-kun.He gave you almost 20 percent!"

"It amazes me how you know that, and I was so looking forward to teaching him a lesson about it."

~~~~~~

Sakura and Syaoran were walking back towards her house, when he noticed she was shivering."Sakura, are you cold?"He took off his coat and placed it around her shoulders.

"No Syaoran-kun!You'll freeze!!"

"I'll be fine."She could that he was shivering now too.

"We need to get to someplace warm.Your apartment's close by.Let's stay there for a while."

"B- but…"She was already pulling him in that direction.

They arrived inside his apartment.Sakura sat down on the couch hugging herself.Syaoran hurried into his bedroom and brought out his blanket.He wrapped it around her, and he sat down next to her."Syaoran, you need to keep warm!"

"It's ok.You need the blanket more than I do."

Sakura could tell he was still shivering.She opened up the blanket and re-wrapped it around both her and Syaoran.Looking from the outside, only their heads were visible above the blanket."There.Now we'll both be warm."He was about to protest, but Sakura said, "Syaoran, could you hold the blanket corners for me?"

Whatever his girlfriend asked for, he did it.Syaoran felt her slide onto his lap and her arms encircle him underneath the blanket.The arms holding the cover were now around her as well."Mmmmm… you're warm," Sakura hugged him tighter.He did a nice impression of a cooked lobster as he looked into a pair of emerald jewels.Nothing was said between them until Sakura asked him, "Where do you think we will be five years from now Syao-kun?"

"I don't know.In college?"

"Possibly."

"Maybe we will be… married?"

Heat was rising in both their faces."I… hope so."Their blushes deepened."But… until then…" her lips met his in a sweet embrace.Syaoran wasn't expecting her swift actions, but his hormones responded just as quickly.His tongue found its way into her mouth, and she moaned her approval.Sakura felt him start to pull her downwards.She went willingly, not wanting to break off their passionate kiss.The result of the action was that Syaoran had withdrawn his tongue, had his back on the couch, and Sakura was on top of him.She took the initiative, and her tongue passed between his lips.He gave a gasp, feeling her probe him.She tasted him, and he tasted good.The lovers finally had to take a breath as they detached their faces from one another.Both panted heavily after their make-out session.

Sakura found her voice first."Arigato Syao-chan, for an unforgettable night."The happy gleam in her eyes and the smile she showed amazed Syaoran.

"Anytime, Sakura-koishii."Her already flushed cheeks brightened."We've come so far," he said in a low, husky voice."From me almost taking your cards…"

"… to me snuggling up to you… underneath a blanket… in your apartment…"

"… and my tongue… in your mouth."

She gasped, but then she smirked as she said, "Don't forget.Mine was in yours too."

He laughed softly."It was only fair."As their breathing became regular again, Syaoran noted, "We should get you back home."

"Hai," she agreed, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

~~~~~~

"Oyasumi, Sakura."

"See you tomorrow Syao-kun."They shared a goodnight kiss before she closed the door to her house.Deliriously happy, Sakura practically floated up to her room, where Kero was losing badly, and laid down on her bed.She sighed blissfully thinking about her date, especially the last parts.

Shutting off his game, he floated in front of his mistress's face, waving a paw in front of her.[Oh boy.She's not coming back for a while.I really don't like that kozo, but if he makes Sakura this happy…]

[Syao-chan… I think I know what that fortune means now…]Her smile widened.[I've already made my decision… once you ask me, we will never be apart again…]

~~~ Seijou High ~~~

"Where are Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan?I haven't seen them since lunch started."

Two teenagers walked hand-in-hand around the school, until they heard some interesting noises coming from a tree.They looked up and saw…

"Ohohohoho!!This is the best footage _ever_!!!"

"Oh my.Aren't they cozy?!!"The sound of Eriol's cackling freaked out the couple underneath him.

"Tomoyo-chan!Eriol-kun!What are you watching?" Sakura hesitantly asked.

"Sakura-chan!You've got to see how incredibly sweet and kawaii you two looked in Li-kun's apartment last night!!"

Sakura and Syaoran paled in horror as they clearly saw themselves making out on the couch.The blanket covering them made it even more suggestive than it really was."We were… just trying to keep warm!"

"That's an interesting way of putting it, Li-kun."Eriol lowered him and Tomoyo out of the tree."I bet both of you were steaming after that."The evil couple smiled identically, while the other couple became ripe tomatoes, with absolutely no defense.

"You messed with the fortune cookies too, didn't you Hiiragizawa-kun?"

The boy with glasses turned to him with a slightly surprised look.He slowly shook his head."No, I didn't do anything to any of the foods you ate last night."

"Don't give me that!You purposely made us get those fortunes!!"

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about Li-kun.Whatever was in those cookies, stayed as they were."

Syaoran looked long and hard at him before accepting by the look on Eriol's face, that he was telling the truth."But then… how…"

"Does that mean those cookies… really do predict the future???"

"You got your fortunes for a reason.Whether you choose to heed them or ignore them is your choice alone."They were in shock.Eriol then chuckled."I can't believe you actually listen to cookies about your future!"

Tomoyo started to drag Eriol off."Come on, you.We've got to settle our… business before lunch is over."

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.They looked at each other."Um, Syaoran… about our fortunes… I know yours is true, and I hope mine comes true too."

His arms went around her waist."Maybe there is something to this fortune cookie stuff after all."

"Maybe, but it doesn't come close to this."She kissed him good as she hugged him around the neck."Aishiteru Syao-kun."

"Aishiteru Sakura."

END

Started with a simple idea, and it became 12 pages long.I can't believe it got this huge!So what did you think?PG might have been too low for that make-out scene, but I think it's alright.Read and review!I'm focusing on EWIATYB to try and extend that story out more.Yes, Syaoran is coming back, and the way I'm doing it is not exactly normal.How?You'll just have to wait.Until next time… S+S forever!


End file.
